


Like One Of Your French Girls

by cockabeetle, Kymopoleia



Category: DCU
Genre: And sorta tired as fuck, Jason is thirsty, Kyle draws him, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-13
Updated: 2014-07-13
Packaged: 2018-02-08 11:48:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1939884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cockabeetle/pseuds/cockabeetle, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kymopoleia/pseuds/Kymopoleia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason likes being Red Arrow, and is sorta starting to get good at it.<br/>Green Lanterns show up all the time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like One Of Your French Girls

Jason *liked* being Red Arrow. Star city was cleaner than Gotham, it held nicer people with better motivations. It's underbelly was nowhere near as gritty as Gotham's. But, there was still always something to do. It was what Gotham could have been if Bruce was actually good at his job.

He's not too bad with the bow, either. After a month of using it, now he can be guaranteed a two-inch radius of where he aimed, and, that's *great*.

Jason has been patrolling for an hour or two tonight, sixty arrows in the quiver and a nice spot on top of a skyscraper to wait for the bad guys. He closes his eyes, and settles into his seat on the roof against the backings of a neon sign. He has an hour until they're meant to show up, and the night's been slow, that's plenty of time for a power nap, right?

Kyle was in Star for an (unplanned but probably expected) surprise visit to Connor or Roy, whoever he saw first. As he flies over the buildings looking for one of the arrow clan, he spots someone who looks like Roy cured up on a roof. It's probably Roy, they're wearing his Red Arrow costume, so. Kyle flies up, letting the wing-constructs he'd been using dissipate as he walked toward the prone figure. "Hey, Roy? Buddy? You ok?"

Jason startles from his sleep, slowly blinking sleep from his eyes. He looks around, and the giant neon billboard nearby says three a.m. He'd fallen asleep around twelve thirty. Jason curses, and leans back against the billboard, eying the green lantern. "What?" he calls.

"...You're not Roy. Who're you?" Kyle frowns, but doesn't create any constructs just yet. If this guy's a threat it won't take more than two seconds to make one, and being overly suspicious is bad manners.

"Currently, Red Arrow. Who're you, Green Giant?" He could pick the bow up and shoot the green lantern, but he waits.

"Green Giant? Excuse you, I am not the biggest Green Lantern, especially considering most of them are from different sectors, like have you *met* Guy Gardner? Or Killowog, for that matter. I am tiny."

"I have met them, but I'm tired and that was the only green comment I could think of." He yawns.

Kyle snorts. "I'm Kyle Rayner, public ID and all that. Also go by Ion" He offers a hand. "Since I gave you my name the least you could do is give me yours, that'd be the polite thing"

"Jason Todd, current Red Hood, former Red Robin, former Robin, former street brat." He takes Kyle's hand, and pulls himself up with it.

Kyle whistles. "Wow, I'd have never guessed. You're all the way from Gotham? Dang."

"Yeah. Been in Star a month on a bet from Roy. Just got the hang of his bow." he smiles. "Where you from? If you say Gotham, I'm gonna apologize for B's shit."

Kyle shakes his head. "I'm from Hollywood. I've been to Gotham, though. Went on a field trip back in highschool, plus I've had a few interesting team ups"

Jason nods. "Who with?"

"Conn, Dinah, I did a couple stints with Huntress, Donna and I've been through some stuff, and Jenny-Lynn, too..."

Jason nods again. "For a while me, Roy, and Kori had a thing. And me and Tim sorta? Not really? It didn't go anywhere. But. Couple weeks ago, me, Bart and Tim." He doesn't mention what kind of team up he did.

Kyle hums. "I've done a few things with Roy, and I'm part of the league now, officially. Hal still treats me like a newbie, even after everything, it's annoying" He wrinkles his nose, muttering.

Jason laughs. "I'm not in the league, I'm just the league's midnight booty call after its had a few shots."

Kyle snorts. "That used to be me, but then J'onn said that since I basically lived at the watchtower the least I could do was help out in the crisises, and they gave me a room. Plus, the gym up there? Fantastic. You would not believe the benefits of zero-g exercise"

"Oh, I believe it, I've seen Dick. Naked. Very naked. And that gym does wonders. He's tried to beg me to join, but at the same time, I'm not excited to change my moral standpoint for a gym."

Kyle grins a little. "You don't have to be part of the league to use the gym, especially if you've got friends in the ranks" He grins a little. "I used it before I joined, the place is great"

"Take me sometime, then, 'Ion'." Jason uses the name Kyle mentioned using earlier.

Kyle grinned. "Anytime, Little Red Riding Hood"

Jason grins. "Yeah, as long as there's no wolves around, kid. 'What big eyes you have,' is all it takes for me to bust a cap in a wolf's ass."

Kyle laughs. He can't help it, a were-wolf construct forms beside him. "Like him?"

Without missing a beat, Jason raises the bow and fires a bolt into the construct. He smirks as it dissipates. "Just like him."

Kyle laughs, snickering into his fingers. "I like you! You're way more fun than most of the other supers I meet, would you be opposed to hanging with me, today? I was gonna bother Conn, but he can wait"

"I was gonna bust some drug dealer, but he can wait. Well, he already did, my nap cost me my window. Nothin' else planned, let's hang." He offers Kyle a fist to bump.

Kyle bumps his fist. "Drug dealer, you say? Was he supposed to be doing anything over that-a-way? Cause I might have handled him"

Jason's smile turns to a grin. "And I'm officially free for the evening, we going to hang at someone's place or do dinner in some fancy restaurant, like Mickey D's? I could go for pizza right now, and I have enough points in my Papa John's account for a free pizza."

"Ooh, Pizza sounds de-vine, wow, I did not realize I was so hungry. It's been two weeks since I had greasy earth fast food, I am so game"

Jason gasped in horror, hand coming up to hide his face. "Two weeks? Fuck, man, c'mon, we need to get some shit in you. I got an apartment six blocks from here, come." he turns and starts walking to the edge of the building, glancing around for the best one go jump to from there.

Kyle lets his wings form again, flying low alongside Jason. He grins widely, as they go, he can't help it.

Jason notices Kyle flying, and gives him a look. "What, not gonna offer me a ride?" He asks, then unintentionally glances down. Sort of at Kyle, sort of at the ground.

Kyle grins. "You looked like you were handling yourself. If you want, I can give you a pair"

Jason hums. "Will I have any control over that shit?"

"Well they're constructs of my will, but I'll try to watch your clues and make them act as you'd want them to"

Jay nods. "Alright, just try not to run me into brick walls, my nose has been broken too many damn times."

Kyle grins. "I'll try" A pair of glowing green wings appear on Jason's back and they flap a bit, getting him off the ground. They aren't necessarily obeying the laws of physics or gravity, but who cares,

Jason whistles, and leans forwards a bit, implying that he wants to go forwards. He moves forwards, and he laughs.

Kyle grins, and does a loop-de-loop, cackling. 

Jason decides to work this through better later, and to brag to the bat back home whose never flown. He leans forwards again, aim refocused on that sixth story apartment.

Kyle follows along, letting Jason's body cues tell him where they're heading.

When he reaches the building, Jason hovers over the balcony for a second before he falls, hand bracing itself on the railing. He looks over at Kyle, a laugh on his lips. "That was great. Thanks."

Kyle grins, and lands with a soft thump. His wings shatter into bits of will. "Anytime"

Jason opens his sliding glass door and steps inside, leaving it wide open for the cool summer evening air, and for Kyle. His laptop is on the kitchen counter, across the room, so he goes to it and starts the process of ordering pizza. "Ay, whaddya want?"

"Anything so long as there's nothing healthy on it. All we had in space was rabbit food. And grilled cheese."

So Jason sets them up for a triple cheese and bacon pizza. "It'll be here in like, twenty minutes. What to do, what to do..." he reaches for the zipper on the Red Arrow top, and tugs it down. He removes it, bending and reaching for a t shirt. He is also acutely aware of his lack of undershirt, multitude of scars, and currently, red hair.

Kyle doesn't bat an eye at the scars or lack of shirt. The hair catches his attention. "I thought all the bat-brats were black haired?" He also takes that as a cue to get out of uniform, and does so, his day clothes and bag (with notebook and pencil pack) appearing in place of the fancy lantern uniform.

"I am the exception to the rule, dear lantern." Jason says. "But Robin is a concept, and Gotham cannot know we are mortal. When Dick moved on and I moved in, I was practically pretending to be him."

Kyle hums. "That makes sense. Never really thought about it. It's weird that all of you guys were so similar looking, now that I am. Does Batman have a type?"

"Yes. Under aged boys who look like him." He goes to the fridge for a beer, and tosses one to Kyle too. "He's sort of a pedophile, except it's not really sexual. He's got more issues than me, and I've *died*."

Kyle hummed softly. "Everybody's got issues. An this is coming from a guy who hosted Parallax"

"Bruce has more issues than normal people, Kyle. His test tube baby is a ten year old with green eyes and a perfect bitch face. But, no more talk of bats." He cracks open the beer and leans against the counter.  "Tell me about yourself."

Kyle hums. "I'm a freelance graphics artist, and I've wielded the green, yellow, blue, and white power rings. I've also dated Troia and Jade, and am best friends with Connor Hawke, alias undecided but was Green Arrow 2.0, and Roy Harper, a mutual friend of ours"

"Artist, you say? What do you normally draw? Or paint, whatever?"

"I draw, though I do paint and sculpt sometimes too" He shifts his bag's strap higher onto his shoulder. "I draw whatever catches my fancy"

Jason's eyes are drawn to the bag, and the pencil that pokes out. "Can you show me something?"

Kyle blinks, and opens the bag, digging through it a bit before producing a sketchbook. He flips a few pages, before showing a sketch of Donna in her Troia uniform, standing there with her hair billowing in the wind. There's also a little sketch in the corner of her proclaiming Roy is a big dumb nerd.

Jason smiles warmly. "Donna. Beautiful, though I've never tried. She just, doesn't seem real, almost? I feel like she's a force of nature, violent and graceful and perfect but. Not always there. Not predictable. Not that I really know her, but from what Roy says and what I've seen."

Kyle nods. "Sounds like her. She's beautiful and breathtaking to watch in action, but she's flighty and her rogues hit hard, sometimes even harder than mine."

"Do you draw Roy?" Jason would be lying if he said he didn't think about Roy a lot, would be lying if he said he didn't want to see Kyle's take on the other ginger.

Kyle grinned. "And Conn, too. I've done Hal a few times, but his hair annoys me." As he speaks, he flips the sketchbook around, and flips a few pages. "I don't remember what I have in... ah, that one."

Jason hums. "May I see?"

Kyle thought a moment, before shrugging and turning the page. It's of Roy, on his stomach on a bed, probably naked. He's got one hand propping up his chin, and the other is playing with the sheets.

Jason smiles, nodding. "It's good. Was that one he posed for, or from memory?"

"Memory. Haven't seen him shirtless in a while"

Jason whistles, and is about to comment, when the doorbell rings. He goes, gives the delivery girl a handsome tip, and brings the pizza to the coffee table in the middle of his livingroom-kitchen thing.

Kyle grins widely, at the pizza. "Earth food, how I've missed you..."

Jason snorts. "It's missed you too, Kyle." He grabs a piece, and takes a bite, moaning at the heat and the cheese and... Everything.

Kyle grabs one too, and can't stifle his own moan, either. It's been a long two weeks.

Jason smiles at him, and he finishes the first piece in silence. And the second. His apartment feels too hot, and he sorta wants to go lay on his balcony, but he doesn't. Jason reaches for a third slice, leaning against the back of the couch and closing his eyes, the end of the pizza in his mouth as he slowly nibbles on it, enjoying the way it heats up his mouth a bit more than the way it's grease drips down his long fingers.

Kyle grabs his second slice, savoring it, and sits down on the couch after a minute, just enjoying himself. As he eats, his mind(and eyes) wander to the other male, and he ends up studying Jason's jaw line. Kyle kinda wants to draw it.

Jason feels the weight of Kyle's gaze, and cracks an eye open to watch Kyle as he stares at him.

Kyle has finished his e, and is wiping his fingers on his pants, before grabbing his sketchbook and looking at Jay hopefully.

Jason nods, putting his feet on the coffee table and one hand under his head. He removes the pizza from his mouth to smirk. "Like one of your French girls, right?"

Kyle grinned. "I was gonna start with your face, but your boobs do look nice"

"Want me to strip for you? You only did see them once." His hand goes down to set the pizza on his couch cushion- Alfred would kill him if he was here- and he teases the hem of his t shirt up.

Kyle hums softly. "I wouldn't mind, but it's all up to you" He smiles, a little.

Jason pulls it off, and part of him wonders if he should start a list of all the members of JLA he's seduced, and a second of the ones he's had sex with. He wonders if Kyle will end up on that list. He wouldn't be against it, actually, the thought of Kyle under him, or on him, or on his knees, or above a Jason on *his* knees, it all sounds good. Kinda hot.

Kyle makes a happy noise, and starts sketching. He glances up at Jason every few seconds, tongue sticking out a bit in concentration.

Jason watches Kyle as he thinks, mind wandering. Would Kyle be interested? He might not be interested in guys, but he probably is. Everyone in JLA seems to be interested in everyone else. And he wonders what Kyle looks like sweaty and naked and shuddery. He thinks about what Kyle would look like in a Nightwing outfit, or one of the Robins. Red and underage. Maybe he'd look good as the Hood too, but he'd also look. Well, he'd be just like Jason, sort of. They have similar body types, except Jason is bulkier. A lifetime of street fights work just as many wonders as anti gravity, probably. Part of him starts thinking about how fucked up it is that his entire life has just been different acts of debauchery and twisted heroism, but he pushes away those thoughts in favor of admiring Kyle because, hey, he's there. Bruce isn't here to blame for all of Jason's issues, so he doesn't.

Kyle goes over another line, humming softly. He's rather proud of the drawing, it's of Jason lounging against the couch, shirtless(the scars are a bit vague, but it *is* his first attempt at Jason, he can be forgiven). Kyle hasn't gotten to his waist, yet, and hasn't decided if he'll just censor it or if he'll draw Jay's pants. He'll get there when he gets there.

"You're pretty intense," Jason starts, but ends up not finishing the train of thought. The pizza is now forgotten, and he could totally go for some GL booty, but he's also. Tired. And the look on Kyle's face, fuck, it's nice to be looked at like that. Sure, Kyle isn't focusing on *him*, but his body, but, Jason is just. Attention starved. Roy would call him thirsty. He admits, in his thought process, that he has issues but. Kyle's eyes feel nice. They look nice too.

Kyle looks up, pausing in his sketch. "Well, don't you deserve my full attention? I'm immortalizing you as you are right now, to my current ability"

Jason bites his lip, and yeah, that's kinda just the answer he needed. He wants to kiss Kyle. He's tired, and he'll think about what he did in the morning (which for him is late afternoon on a good day) tomorrow, today, whatever. He doesn't move though, just. Watches Kyle.

Kyle smiles a little, and adds a vague shape that might be a blanket around the waist of the figure, so he doesn't have to bother with drawing legs. Just a vague lump that could be legs.

Jason waits for Kyle to finish the piece, eyes half-lidded and bright. They always get bright when he's been awake too long, that was what Kori always told him before she made him go to sleep. They kinda hurt, but. Kyle.

Kyle smiled widely, and flipped the sketchbook, to show off his work. "Did I do alright?"

Jason nodded, smiling. "It's me." he says, because he's tired and that's the only thing coming to mind other than the song from the little mermaid about kissing, so he thinks 'fuck it' and leans forwards, just sorta. Going for it.

Kyle smiles, and blinks, when Jason moves forward. "Is everything alright?"

Jason kisses him. Not like he used to kiss Dick, with softness and confusion and need, not like how he kissed Roy or Kori, with understanding, with fear, with sorta-love but mostly friendship, not like how he kissed Bruce the one time, with anger and need and fear and pain and longing, not like how he kissed any of the other JLA members, but with chasteness. And. Well, there's gentleness, and there's need, but that's where it ends. It's a long kiss, but he doesn't move to make it deeper.

Kyle pauses, blinking a few times. Oh.

Jason moves away when he's done, eyes closed tight and mouth open a bit as he breathes. He doesn't say anything, he just. Waits.

Kyle blinks again, before grinning a little. "You know, all you had to do was ask"

"Why would I e'er do anythin that simple?" Jason asks, laughing, eyes opening a bit. They still hurt. "M tired. Are you?"

Kyle nods a little, stifling a yawn. "S'been a few... weeks... since I slept."

Jason stands, offering Kyle a hand. "There's a bed, and. We can do stuff in the morning, as long as morning doesn't come before twelve tomorrow. Today. Whatever."

Kyle nods. "That sounds fantastic" He stands up, dropping his bag and sketchbook on the couch.

Jason leads him across the room to a slightly open door, and pushes it open to reveal the dark room. All it actually has in it is the bed, because it's not entirely a room, but he strips the rest of the way at the entrance, and crosses the room in two steps before crawling into the bed, under the covers, and waiting for Kyle.

Kyle thinks a moment before stripping down to his boxers(mostly because going naked would be weird, after so long wearing the suit) and follows Jay, cuddling up against him because that was also something he missed while being in space. Cuddling.

Jason likes the cuddling, likes the warmth of another person being around as much of him as he can manage. Sex isn't as nice as this, but that's because he's a romantic at heart, and an attention starved, gun crazy, slightly sexually confused, romantic at that. He slips into sleep without a second thought.

Kyle is out within minutes, muttering under his breath.

"Not the bedazzler!"


End file.
